Save Me from Myself
by Maddy Love Castiel
Summary: Set during Season six. Dean can't take Soulless Sam anymore. The guilt of his brother's soul being in Hell, is eating away at him. Castiel brings Dean comfort. No slash sorry! One-shot! Dean/Cas.


**~Save Me from Myself~**

_One-Shot!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Supernatural!**_

_Summary: Castiel comforts Dean. No slash sorry! Just an angel comforting his distressed charge. _

_**-Dean-**_

The moment the cold beer ran down his throat, Dean Winchester sighed in content. He was currently on his way to drowning his sorrows in a little alcohol… or a lot. His mind still occasionally flickered to the hunt he had just been on.

_Dashing to his bag by the door, the demon that was currently in the body of a little girl ran towards Dean welding a knife. Dean knew it had been foolish of him to go alone on this hunt, but he couldn't handle one more minute near Robo-Sam. The demon smiled a cruel smile when it was able to stab Dean in the right shoulder, when he was distracted. Dean cried out in pain, but he was finally able to grab Ruby's knife from his bag._

_He turned and with a face of regret for the little girl, and stabbed the demon right in the heart. The body flickered for a second, and then it grew still. Dean wiped his sweaty face with the back of his hand and cringed when he accidently moved his right shoulder. He pulled the now bloody knife out of the body and started to pack his things. He turned away from the body of the little girl and he couldn't help feeling guilt. He shook his head and knew he wouldn't be able to get through the night being sober._

So here he was, trying to drown his guilty thoughts and anger towards his soul-less brother. He waved the bartender over and asked for his fourth beer of the night. Taking a long swig he tired to forget the disaster that was his life. His brother's soul was in Hell, getting unimaginable torture and there wasn't anything he could do to about it. He couldn't stop the sudden onslaught of sadness that ran through him. He was a terrible brother. Tears threaten to spill over, but Dean doesn't let them. Running a hand through his sandy hair he stands and begins to wobble towards the door.

The air outside is cool, and Dean lets the coolness sooth his tired body. He makes his way over to the Impala slowly. Dragging the door open, he falls into the seat, the alcohol and exhaustion hitting him full force. He feels his eyes start to close. Snapping his eyes open he tries to stay awake long enough to get to his motel.

With a thud, Dean lands in a tired heap on the motel bed. He feels sleep coming fast and succumbs into darkness.

-Dream-

_Dean stares at Sam, his eyes pleading. The male vampire has him by the throat._

"_Sam!" Dean screams trying to catch the attention of his brother. Sam stays frozen as if Dean's pleas meant nothing to him. The vampire bites into its wrist and slowly starts to move it towards Dean's mouth. He tries to pull away but the vampire has more strength and keeps him pinned to the dumpster._

"_Help me!" Dean screams towards his brother, but he doesn't come to Dean's rescue._

_Suddenly Sam is standing near Dean, his dark eyes twinkling dangerously._

"_I'm not your brother anymore Dean. He's in hell, remember? It's your fault he's there. You're a sorry excuse of a big brother." Sam's words hit Dean harshly and he feels his chest constrict in pain._

_The vampire smiles cruelly and brings its wrist closer to Dean's mouth. _

"_Please! Help!" Sam smiles a dark smile. He shakes his head and starts to walk away._

_Dean feels tears start to well in his eyes. _

_He screams once more and everything goes dark._

Dean gasps and struggles to breathe after he wakes from his nightmare. He can feel the tears still falling from his eyes. The sorrow he was feeling earlier was nothing to the pain he was experiencing now. The sobs tare through him making his breath come out in gasps.

He suddenly hears his phone. The high shrill ring came from his jacket pocket. With shaking fingers he answers without checking who it was calling him.

"Hello". He asks, his voice barely a whisper.

"Dean?" The other voice asks.

"Cas"? Dean gasps out surprised to have the angel calling him.

"Where are you Dean?" Dean hears a hint of concern in the angel's voice.

"Um, the crest view motel, room 2B". He answers with slight hesitation. He didn't want Cas to see him like this; Broken.

He hears the dial tone about the same time as the flutter of wings.

Dean turns to see the angel. "Hey Cas". He says trying to steady his voice.

The angel doesn't answer; instead he appraises Dean and tilts his head. Dean has to look away from the penetrating gaze.

He sighs and rubs his blurry eyes. His head is pounding due to the hangover. He feels his eyes fill with tears again and tries to hide it from the blue eyed angel. When he feels a hand on his shoulder right above the handprint he knew he didn't do a good job.

"Dean". Castiel asks in a soft voice.

"What do you want Cas?" Dean says his voice is muffled by his hands.

"Please look at me". The angel commands, his voice still soft.

Dean sighs and looks up to meet the angels gaze. He almost gasps at the intense look that the angel is giving him. "I feel your pain Dean".

"Please Cas". Dean pleads. His voice breaking on the angel's name.

"I'm fine". He says as If he's trying to convince himself as well as the angel.

Dean's breathing hitched when he felt the angel's breath near his ear.

"Don't lie to me Dean. I can feel your every emotion." The angel whispers in his ear.

He feels the force in the angel's voice as well as the concern and once again tears start to fill his eyes. Fresh tears start to fall and then Dean can't stop the dam.

The sobs the rack through his body, are making it hard to breath and Dean can hear the sound of his strangled gasps even through his cries. Suddenly Dean feels a pair of strong arms wrap around him.

_**-Castiel-**_

The broken hunter in front of him is the push that Castiel needs. He wraps his arms around Dean in hopes of calming him down. He almost crumbles himself, when he feels the pain and agony coming off the broken hunter.

He starts to mumble in Enochian. Trying to help Dean relax and breathe.

Castiel can almost hear Dean's internal struggle. The guilt and anger for letting his brother down, for letting him rot in Hell.

"Shh Dean." He whispers. "It's not your fault. Sam wouldn't want to be in this much pain and suffering." Dean looks up quickly at the last word, and Castiel can see anger on his broken face.

"Suffering! I'm not the one in Hell, with Lucifer! I'm no the one getting tortured." Dean says harshly with fresh tears falling.

Castiel frowns and looks at Dean. "Dean, you are not to blame. You did all you could". He says hoping to reason with him.

Dean looks away. "If I had done all I could, I would have found some way to get Sammy out of that place." He whispers with a voice of regret.

"I should have tried harder."

Castiel can see that Dean needs to get it out. He needs to get some of the weight and guilt off his shoulders.

"Tell me Dean, tell me everything". He says pulling Dean closer to him.

Dean looks up at him again, and the angel can see a look of surprise and thanks on his face.

"Thanks Cas".

"Anytime Dean".

_A/N: Cute! I love Dean/Cas moments! I hope you enjoyed this little one shot! Please review! Can't wait for Supernatural to return soon! _

_Maddy Love Castiel_


End file.
